


Aldrich's Descent

by FrostStar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostStar/pseuds/FrostStar
Summary: My take on what happened before and after Rome and Germania's fall. If you feel this needs any other tags than what I already have, feel free to let me know





	Aldrich's Descent

Aldrich growled as he nearly failed to block the Roman’s parry for the third time. “I don’t care what you have to say personally or on behalf of your people. My people don’t need you!” They had gotten fairly close to each other by that time, the Roman using his brute strength trying to create an opening, but the Germanic had him beat in terms of physical strength and quickly pushed him away by use of the hilt of his sword.

The Roman simply laughed, as if this wasn’t important enough to take seriously it seemed to the blond Germanic and it was only fueling his anger. The brunette dodged a few more of Aldrich’s attacks before going back on the offensive. He wasn’t trying to seriously harm the other, just tire him out so they could talk. He knew the blond would never surrender. “Oh Aldrich, you’re so quick to judge! Our people will benefit each other, and we will be equals. I _want_ a willing agreement, but my people don’t _need_ one.” Romulus didn’t enjoy threatening the other but he needed to see a certain reaction before he could end the fight.

Aldrich froze for a moment as he processed the veiled threat before lunging back into action, fury quickly clouding his mind. He ignored any and all attacks from the Roman as he moved into heavy offensive, not bothering with anymore defensive maneuvers. This forced Romulus to go back on the defensive after a few more attacks, but he wasn’t worried. Instead, he grinned “See Aldrich, this is what I’m talking about, my people would benefit from your people’s ability to ignore most attacks and deal such heavy blows! And your people would benefit from mines teaching, advancements, and our reputation.”

Aldrich made a noise of disgust but didn’t bother with anything else in terms of an answer. He just put more force into his blows, though if he didn’t get a good hit in the next few minutes he would be too tired to do much more.

Romulus knew the Germanic would tire out soon enough and he was content to wait it out so he could gain the upper hand that way and drag out a more cooperative attitude from the other. His grin widened when he noticed the other’s movements slowing down, which made it easier to dodge and block the attacks. He found it almost admirable the other still forced himself to continue on even when most other men, including himself, would have been forced to surrender. He took slight pity on the other and went back on the offensive until the other reluctantly put down his sword. The Roman grinned and sheathed his weapon before starting the conversation once again.

“So have you decided to go with the best interest of both our people.” Aldrich scowled but grudgingly nodded. He lost, or he would have if the brunette decided to keep on the offensive like he should have. He found that irritating as well, he wasn’t behaving like a warrior at all and seemed to have very little honor and pride in a fight. “What do I and my people have to do?” He bit out before turning his gaze away, not wanting to keep looking at that stupid grin.

“Some of my people including me, will make our way into your lands and we will teach your people about our customs and advancements and you just have to be ready to help us fight in any war we get involved in.” It was simple to Romulus and not too hard to keep up with. He was more than happy with the opportunity as he’d always been interested in the Germanic’s and more so with Aldrich after their first meeting added with this one, he was a very interesting man, and one he would keep trying to gain the favor of. “As is our custom, before our first battle together as allies, I will give you a few things to show our camaraderie.” He was making that up on the spot, but he knew he would have to be very subtle and tailor to the man’s interest to successfully court him if it went that far.

  
#  


Aldrich looked on in horror as he watched the brunette thud heavily onto the ground before not moving at all. That was a fatal wound, anyone could see that from the weapon sticking out of the other’s chest. He didn’t feel anything but horror and shock. His eyes flew up to the man who caused his partners fall, and quickly turned to make short work of the man in front of him. He turned back in the direction of Romulus only to see his killer had left. He saw the enemy retreating before making his way over and falling to his knees to check Romulus over. He couldn’t even give him a proper burial, they weren’t in their homeland fighting, they were a long way from home. All he could do was leave him. His shoulders slumped and he set his jaw as he stood and turned to walk with the rest of their small army, not taking part in the celebrations of their victory and not wanting them to see how badly Romulus’ death affected him as they made their way home.

  
#  


Aldrich sighed heavily as he left his little ones’ rooms. It’s been a year since Romulus disappeared and he was slowly getting worse over it. He knew he was and he hated that he couldn’t stop it. He knew and acknowledged that the only thing keeping him here was his little ones. He would keep living for them, though it was more surviving than anything. All of his little ones were too young to notice any difference and just thought it was his regular personality. The only one he had to actually try around was Gilbert, he was old enough to see a change in him. He just had to make sure he didn’t see it as a bad change. He didn’t want anyone, especially his little ones, to see him weak. And that’s what he was; weak. He couldn’t stop feeling regret, he couldn’t stop from feeling guilt, he couldn’t stop the numbness that was slowly consuming him, he couldn’t stop loving him. And he hated it.

He sat heavily on his couch and grabbed his sword off the table. Or rather the sword that Romulus had given him, he didn’t deserve to call it his anymore. He absentmindedly fingered the hilt where a phrase was written in Latin. He didn’t know Latin and didn’t want to ask so he didn’t know what it meant, but he was sure it was something odd considering it was Romulus who had it put there. He ran his finger along the cold steel, it’s gleaming surface giving off an image of innocence. Maybe that’s what drew him in, wondering how it could have given so many different cuts, yet always have a look or sense of beauty when it is seen. He idly wondered what it felt like, to have the cold blade bite into his skin. He wondered if it felt the same as when he was fighting and someone got past his guard as opposed to it being done intentionally. He set it down and shook his head to clear his thoughts when he heard someone call for him. He got up just to see Gilbert standing there wide-eyed.

“Vati, is something wrong?” The blond man shook his head and smiled softly before crouching and picking Gilbert up.

“Nothing is wrong little one. I’m just reminiscing.” He stated before walking back to the children’s room. He set Gilbert on the bed and quickly tucked him in before lightly ruffling his hair. He hated himself even more that he had to force himself to act out these actions, but it was better than not trying at all.

“Then why are your smiles small now?” Gilbert struggled slightly under the blankets as he turned to look at his father.

“People change, I just happened to change later, don’t worry about it little one. Go to sleep.” He couldn’t bear to look the child in the eyes before he stood and left, his heart sinking ever deeper as he knew he would end up hurting his little ones with this ‘change’. He took his time getting ready for bed; he was dreading going to sleep but dreading staying up as well. There was no reprieve from his thoughts, though he didn’t really think he wanted one. He finally got into bed and slowly drifted off, his thoughts going from a voice and words to vivid images and emotions. It was just exchanging one monster for a different one, ones which he realized he couldn’t escape.

He woke to the smell of breakfast and felt a fleeting moment of panic knowing Gilbert was still too small to be allowed to cook, but that was gone and replaced with lethargy and no will to get up. He forced himself out of bed once he heard footsteps heading for his room and met his little ones at his door. “You know I’m the only one allowed near the stove.” He said as he looked down at them.

“We just wanted to surprise you and show you we can help too.” Gilbert said as he stepped up to him. He sighed and ruffled his hair as he walked past them and towards the kitchen.

“Thank you, but don’t go near the stove again.” He nearly froze at Gilbert’s next words;

“You’re not going to be here forever, right? Shouldn’t I learn then?” He turned and saw Gilbert’s mouth set in determination and stubbornness, but he saw the desperation in his eyes, and knew it was a challenge. One he couldn’t meet. He turned back and started to the kitchen again.

“You’re right, you have to learn some day, today’s better than any other I suppose.” He couldn’t bear to turn and see his expression, knowing he would see hurt and shock and betrayal. He wouldn’t be able to handle it, but he didn’t want to lie about everything. He ushered the rest of his little ones ahead of him as Gilbert still hadn’t moved. They didn’t understand what was going on, and he wouldn’t let them know. Gilbert didn’t even fully understand, he just knew that Aldrich admitted to leaving at some point. He set up everyone’s plate with food before setting his own up. He stared at it for a few minutes, hungry, but honestly not wanting to eat. after a few more moments of staring he forced himself to eat it. He barely tasted it and was only able to eat half of what he normally ate. He got up and started to slowly clean the kitchen. He picked up the kids plates when they finished and threw everything into the sink, not bothering with washing up just then.

He walked back into his room and started to pack. He noticed another presence but ignored it in favor of making sure his armor was all there. He finished packing before looking up and seeing Gilbert hovering in the doorway. “I finished packing for my next battle, you know what to do while I’m gone?” Gilbert gave a hesitant nod. “Good, and you can experiment all you want in the kitchen today, it’ll help you become a good cook later.” Gilbert shot forward and latched onto the blond man.

“Vati, I’m sorry, I love your cooking, I don’t want to cook. Please don’t leave.” Aldrich sighed and wrapped his arms around the child for a few moments before pulling away.

“I have to, it is to protect you.” Gilbert pointed at the sword from Romulus.

“Then why are you taking that? You always said it was too important to use!” His voice broke on important and Aldrich’s mask nearly broke before he simply sighed.

“This battle is very important. Now I have to go, I have to meet my men and make sure everything is prepared before we march off.” He pulled away fully and put the sword into its sheath at his side before gathering his necessities and turning for the door. Gilbert remained standing there, fighting back his tears.

“Vati, promise you’ll come back, please promise.” Aldrich said nothing as he walked to the door. He got to the door and opened it, freezing for a moment “Don’t you love me?” He ignored his little one's words and continued, closing the door behind him. His shoulders slumped as he walked, knowing he wouldn’t come back from this battle. All battles after Romulus’ death he noticed more and more hits were able to get through. He always gained more injuries and it was because he didn’t have the passion to fight on. He knew he wouldn’t make it. And honestly, he didn’t really mind at this point. He wanted this torture to end. So he walked on, accepting and embracing his short future, his limbs growing heavier the farther he went.


End file.
